Games battle royale
it's a metal and crash collaboration fight Bartttt vs Sans (crash the king 2) sans: you killed papyrus sans throws skeletons at bart and this frock and crushes sans, angry sans pulls out his gaster blaster by hand and throws lasers at bart and he bites it and it says his name bart: I want eggs for BAAAAAAAAAAARRTTTTTTTTTTT sans screams for that sound and grabs bart and throws him to the floor and then crush him with his bone and bart appears behind him and buries a knife in sans's back and he screams in pain and agony and then someone pisses him and see what is jojo barsirson Bart: I pee you !!!!!! sans: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH everything went white and then sans was crumbled and bart was pissing his corpse kick vs baldi(crash the king 2) kick was being tortured by the player and he throws it to the baldi app baldi: hello welcome to my school kick sees the baldi rule and hits it Baldi kicks him many times with his ruler and stabs him kick pulls projectiles and baldi crashes into a wall baldi invokes them all kick throws a bomb and a tornado and explodes Baldi puts fire and the school catches fire kick was on fire kick takes a submachine gun and shoots at baldi kick picks up water and puts out the fire and sees only the rotten skeleton of baldi freddy vs gorefield(crash the king 2) Freddy enters Jon's house and finds Gorefield Freddy Bites Gorefield gorefield throws freddy to a wall Freddy uses a supersonic attack and gorefield tide gorefield comes up with something gorefield pulls a tentacle and rips freddy's head Freddy's soul comes out and gorefield eats it steve vs bendy(TheAmazingMetalMario) Steve Walks into an Old Studio Until Running into a Devil Bendy: Let's Get This Show on The Road! Bendy Attacks Steve Steve is sent into a wall Bendy Tries To Hit Him Again Steve Fires an arrow a Bendy Bendy Runs Up To Steve and Hits him Steve Gets an Idea and Traps Bendy in TNT Steve Lights it and Bendy is Blown Up Along With The Studio peashooter vs cuphead (TheAmazingMetalMario) Cuphead is Running Through a Run 'N Gun Level Until Fighting a Peashooter Cuphead Fires a Charger at The Plant The Peashooter Counters With a Plasma Pea Cuphead Sends a Homing Attack Hitting the Peashooter Peashooter Sends a Chili Bean bomb Doing 2 Damage The Peashooter Then Ends Cuphead With a Pea Blast KO! final five(crash the king 2)/(TheAmazingMetalMario) all the winners are transported in a vacuum and they saw the god ´´the player´´ player: kill yourself and I will give a wish to the winner Steve: Really player: yes now matense jjajajaja FIGHT !!!!!!! peashooter vs steve (metal) Steve Runs at The Small Plant Steve Shoots an arrow at the Plant Steve then Hits Peashooter with his sword Peashooter sends a Bean Bomb Steve is Killed But comes back with the Totem of Undying Peashooter turns Into Plasma Pea Steve Uses TNT on the Pea The Peashooter Charges an attack Summoning the Power of a Universe The Peashooter Fires it Steve is Destroyed Along with the Universe Plasma Pea fired KO! kick vs bart(crash) kick pulls projectiles he throws them at bart Bart takes out a knife and stabs him in kick Bart tries to hit kick kick dodge kick takes out some bear traps Bart throws a ball of energy kick takes damage, loses a tooth, has an incised face and a purple eye kick pulls a shark Bart hurt him Bart calculated the blow kick: loser bart kicks him kick is split in half kick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KO! gorefield vs barttt vs peashooter Gorefield: More Whimps. How Sad. Barttt: What did you call Me? Gorefield a Wimp. And the Plant too. Peashooter Looks Mad Barttt: YOUR DEAD BITCH! FIGHT! Gorefield Fires His Tencacle at Bartt Who dodges Barttt Makes a Loud Ass Wail Stopping The Others From Moving Peashooter Fires a Pea at Barttt Knocking him down Barttt: Shit! I Forgot about The Plant! Gorefield Die Stem! Gorefield Fires a Tentacle at Peashooter Sending it Recoiling Back Barttt: Back To the dumb Cat. Gorefield: How About... I E A T Y O U R S O U L? L E T S F E E L D E A T H F O R E V E R. Gorefield Turns into Omegorefield and Barttt Becomes Bartttman The Peashooter sees this and becomes Plasma Pea HERE WE GOOOOO!!!!! Barttt Fires an Egg at Peashooter Sending it Back Gorefield Sends a Laser at Barttt Peashooter sends a Plasma Shot Gorefield: FUCK! Barttt: HAHAH! Gorefield Stabs Barttt Gorefield: DIE BITCH!!!! Barttt: time to end This! Barttt Uses a Super Laser and Gorefield is Hurt Peashooter Sends a sombrero Bean Bomb causing a HUGE Explosion Killing Gorefield Gorefield: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! bart grabs the kick corpse Bart looks for something and grabs 6 eggs barrt: ah, finally I have them barrrrtttt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH SON OF YOUR FUCKING MOTHER I'M MUSCLE peashooter: * swallows as if something bad was going to happen * Bart sends a peashooter to the wall peashooter: * cries * peashooter aviated fractured two bones and could no longer spit his balls well Bart crushes peashooter very brutally I don't know the blood peashooter was almost dead barrt launches a peashooter laser The Peashooter is Sent Far Back Barttt: Not so Tough Are We Now? Peashooter Uses Pea Gatling Hitting Barttt A lot The Plasma Pea Kills Barttt with a Sombrero Bean Bomb Barttt Kept Moving To The Bomb Unable to Stop Barttt: no no no No 'NO NO NO NONONONOONONO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO N-' KO! Barttt is blown Up and Killed player: very good now what is your wish The Peashooter chooses Infinite Plant food results The winner is... next time trivia Alternate Endings (Actually I thought that Bart wins so this is semi-cannon) Bart dodges it Bart looks at Peashooter peashooter throws a giant bomb bart explodes peashooter: in your face hairs stopped haha suddenly a shadow behind peashooter Bart: I AM YOUR CHARACTER ARCHEEEEE peashooter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH K.O the corpse of peashooter is seen in a corner steve vs bendyCategory:Crash Category:By Superray06 Category:Superray06 DBXs Without a Season Category:Collaborations Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights